Completely Unrelated Drabbles
by Vnud
Summary: I thought I'd give a shot at some song drabbles. Come read and check them out! They're not bad, and aren't long. Enjoy! Review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, especially not Glee. If I did, I wouldn't be a poor college student!

**Authors Note:** Well, I figured I'd join the bandwagon on these Faberry Drabbles. Who knew so many authors had writer's blocks? :p Anyways, I tried my hand at this "drabbling" type of thing with my itunes. This is my first, so be gentle! And PLEASE someone review? Even if it's to tell me how much I royally suck ( I hope you don't say that by the way). Nothing is more frustating to see that hundreds of people have read your story but not one of them could leave a comment. If you comment, I'll give you a cookie?

**Close My Eyes Forever – Lita Ford featuring Ozzy Osbourne**

Running through the front door, Rachel Berry sped up the stairs to her bedroom trying hold the shattered pieces of herself together. _They_ had finally done it. After years and years of teasing and bullying the students at Mckinley High had finally pushed the tiny Diva past her breaking point. Rachel fell onto her bed and buried her face in her body pillow, while uncontrollable sobs ravaged her body.

_Why? Why does it have to be so difficult? I just…I want to sleep and never wake up…don't let me wake up…please…_

**Love like Woe – The Ready Set**

Rachel Berry practically bounced into the halls of Mckinley High. The students watched her wondering what would cause the young Diva to shine with happiness. Especially, after she was just on the receiving end of a slushie facial.

Stopping at her locker, Rachel headed to the girls bathroom to clean out the fruit drink from her hair, her good mood still intact. Stepping up to the sink, Rachel started singing to herself.

"Girls got a love like woe."

Hearing the bathroom door open, Rachel glanced up at the mirror and couldn't stop the 1000 watt smile that lit up her face. None other than Quinn Fabray, stood at the door holding a red Cheerios towel.

"I thought you'd need this Rachel", the cheerleader stated with a gentle smile on her face as she walked over to Rachel and used the small towel to wipe away some strawberry flavored corn syrup from the Diva's cheek.

Rachel blushed, "That was very thoughtful of you Quin. Thankfully, I still had my emergency kit in my locker. I didn't expect to see you so soon, I wanted to talk about that text message you sent me last night. Speaking of which, may I ask how you got my telephone number? Not that I'm complaining at all! It's just that after you…."

"Berry! Calm down or else more syrup is going to fall into your eyes and I remember how much that stings. I got your number from Kurt, and don't ask me how he got it because I have no idea. I hope seeing me so soon, isn't a problem?" The blonde said, suddenly becoming nervous.

"Of course not Quinn! I'm quite happy to see you…I had planned on searching you out later. Or at the very least talking to you during Glee rehearsal after school" Rachel replied.

"So, about that text, would you like to hang out after Glee?" Quinn asked, while motioning for Rachel to lean her head down closer to the sink so she could wash out the drink properly.

Even at the awkward angle, Rachel was still able to shoot Quinn with her patented smile. "I would absolutely love to Quinn".

Rachel began singing in her head, while the blonde cheerleader ran her hands through her hair.

"_Cause we only have one life  
The timing and the moment,  
All seem so right  
So would you say you're mine_?"

**From This Moment On – Shania Twain**

"I just swear that I'll always be there

I'd give anything and everything and I'll always give

Through weakness and strength…happiness and sorrow

For better or worse…I will always love you

With every beat of my heart…Quinn Fabray"

Quinn sat at the center table, flabbergasted as Rachel sang the introduction to her. Rachel smiled and put down the microphone as the lyrics to the song came on over the speakers by the DJ booth. She stepped up to Quinn and offered her hand the beautiful blonde.

Quinn blushed and took the offered hand. Standing up, she made sure not to step on her gown as Rachel lead the two toward the center of the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, as Rachel wrapped her own arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled brightly at the tiny brunette with tears in her eyes. She leaned down and softly sang the next few lyrics straight into the woman's ear.

"My dreams came true…because of you.."

Rachel wasn't sure if she liked the tables reversed on this. She had a plan, and damnit…Quinn wasn't following the plan. But she sure did like hearing the husky tone in Quinn's voice.

The two traded glances, laughed gently, and blushed while swaying to the music. The song came to an end and they came together with a chaste kiss.

"I love you Rachel"

"And I love you Quinn"

The DJ stood up and picked up the microphone, "Come on everyone, let's give these newly weds a round of applause!"

**Take me on the Floor – The Veronicas**

Quinn Fabray had no idea what she was doing in this club Santana had dragged her to. Of course the Latina had already ditched her to get a drink. Quinn leaned back against the bar of the newly opened night club in New York and started to people watch. She spied couples on the floor grinding or basically having sex on the dance floor and couldn't help but feel a little bit envious. She sighed heavily when she spotted a 40 year old guy coming toward her with two drinks.

_Shit, shit, shit please don't be coming over to me please please God strike him down with a shoe or lightning…or something….plea.._

"Excuse me, ma'am?" The slim guy asked the beautiful blonde.

"Look, let me save you the trouble. I'm not interested, I'm sorry" Quinn stated bluntly looking at the fairly attractive man.

"Oh, Oh! No, no ma'am I'm a happily married guy. This drink here, is for you. But it's not from me, it's from the brunette over there," The guy motioned behind him, where said brunette was looking straight at the blonde.

_Berry? Rachel Berry?_ "Oh, well shit I'm really sorry about that. Thank you for bringing that to me"

"My pleasure," the man said before disappearing into the crowd of people begging for drinks.

Quinn raised her eyebrow in challenge at the brunette, and could only laugh silently as the Diva returned her own version of the eyebrow and started walking toward the dance floor, looking over her shoulder, giving Quinn a scorching look.

The ex-cheerleader put down her drink and followed Rachel out to the dance floor. Upon reaching her, she immediately put her hands on the girl's waist and slipped a leg between the brunette's.

**Can't take my eyes off of you – Lauren Hill**

Rachel Berry had a big problem. The problem had a face of an angel, a body crafted from marble, and the eyes of a seductress. The name of Rachel Berry's problem was Quinn Fabray. The blonde was currently sitting by Santana and Brit while they waited for Mr. Shuester to arrive for Glee.

Every few minutes, the Diva would glance up at the cheerleader from across the room unable to tear her eyes away from the gorgeous blonde. Of course, she would blush from the thoughts running through her mind that involved herself, the girl in question, and the piano in the room.

For the past week, Rachel had been distracted. For some reason, while the diva had been studying some new sheet music for glee, she had glanced up at the same time the trio of cheerleaders were coming down the hallway. Quinn Fabray looked at Rachel and a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth, however her stoic face returned quickly and she continued on down the hall. After that, Rachel Berry was a goner.

So, here she was in Glee rehearsals. For once, she had nothing to say, not that anyone in the club noticed. The only thing she could do was look forlornly at Quinn and sing silently to herself. Meanwhile, in her mind's eye, she pictured herself walking over the blonde and belting out the lyrics to the song that was running through her head at the moment.

**Just a Dream – Nelly**

_What is wrong with me? I was so so so fucking stupid!_ Quinn Fabray thought angrily as she sat in front of her television as she watched _her_ Rachel Berry accepting her very first Tony Award. Without her. She remembered the last day Rachel was in her life.

Five Years ago…

"Quinn, honey it's time to go. The flight's boarding now, are you ready?" Rachel said as she returned to the seating area after going to the bathroom.

"Rachel. I can't.." the blonde said avoiding confused brown eyes.

"What do you mean you can't? We already have the apartment sold and our things shipped off to our new house in New York" Rachel replied stepping closer to the blonde, trying to fight off the cold dread filling her body.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry…I just can't leave. This is where I grew up, I can't just leave this!"

"We've been together for 4 years Quinn! And…and you're telling me you won't leave Ohio? I thought you loved me," Rachel replied as a tear escaped and slid down her tan cheek.

"I do love you! But I…I can't. I'm not strong enough for this huge change. I'm just..I'm not enough for you Rachel. You need someone better than me…You're going to become a huge star one day and that's not a world I belong in" Quinn quickly wiped away her tears and leaned down to grab her bag off the bench. She stood up and kissed Rachel's stunned lips lightly and walked away without looking back. If she could leave the airport she would be able to fix her broken heart, but she knew she would always be damned for breaking the one person who ever really loved her.

Present Time

Quinn was right and wrong. She could never fix her broken heart, but every day she woke up she remembered that morning in the airport when she screwed up her life with Rachel. Now she sat on her couch, on a lonely Sunday night, hugging a pillow trying to hold back the tears as Rachel kissed Jesse St. James before standing and making her way toward the podium to accept the award.

**Girlfriend – Avril Lavigne**

Quinn Fabray was pissed. No, pissed might not even be the best word to describe the feelings swirling around the fog of red in the blonde cheerleader's mind. Rachel Berry was standing by her locker with her arms around the new transfer student. The new _female_ transfer student.

Quinn narrowed her eyes and practically stomped her way toward the two girls, "Kylie," she said with a sneer toward the new student while eyeing her up and down.

The tall girl raised her eyebrow at the cheerleader and smirked, "Fabray" she leaned down and kissed Rachel deeply on purpose, "Gotta go babe…I'll see you at lunch. Later Fabray" Kylie walked away laughing when Quinn growled at her.

Rachel turned her love sick eyes to Quinn and greeted the blonde, "Good afternoon Quinn!"

Quinn crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at Rachel, "Why do you even like her?" she asked ignoring the brunette's greeting.

"She loves me Quinn, "Rachel replied quite confused as to what was such a big deal.

"You're telling me, you like her? Even though she's an arrogant, stuck up bitch that likes the sound of her own voice over everyone else's?" Quinn said as she started pacing in front of Rachel's locker.

"You just got to get to know her is all. She's not that bad Quinn, just give her…"

"No! No, no Rachel. You don't understand do you? Who do you call every time she cheats on you? Every time she stands you up for a date? You call me! Can't you see what's she's doing to you?" Quinn yelled as she stopped in front of the small girl.

"I know we have had our problems in the past, and I'm so very grateful for your friendship but she's changed" Rachel said patiently.

"You can do so much better Berry!" the cheerleader was beyond exasperated.

Rachel looked down and sniffled slightly, "Like who Quinn? No one else cares for me here"

Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's shoulders and smiled. She wiped away the Diva's tears and replied simply, "I could be your girlfriend"

**Hero – Mariah Carey**

New York; where dreams come true. Rachel Berry always knew she would be a star on Broadway (hence the metaphors). She was never prepared for the harsh reality of how _hard_ it is to make it in the Big Apple. She'd already been in town for a month and even doing audition after audition she still hadn't had a single call back.

Stepping into the cold, harsh wind, Rachel pulled her jacket close to her body as she left her most recent audition. Upon walking towards time square, she looked up and felt the last bit of hope she had left, leave her spirit. She had kept hope strong throughout her entire life, even through high school, but she had finally reached the end of it. _I will never make it here…what was I thinking?_ The thought chilled her already cold body. Shaking her head, she looked down at the sidewalk and headed back toward her apartment. She didn't see the person in front of her, until they landed in a heap on the cold concrete.

"Oh my goodness! I am so very sorry!" Rachel exclaimed, quickly standing up and helping the stranger up off the ground.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Are you alright?" a husky feminine voice asked, while the owner brushed herself down. The person looked up, and was shocked.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked surprised and a bit confused.

"Rachel Berry? Berry!" Quinn smiled brightly and pulled the stunned brunette into a hug.

Rachel's jaw dropped, but managed to hug the blonde back. "What..what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh! Santana and I just moved up here, we're hoping to get our master's at NYU. What about you? Have you landed any breakthrough roles yet?" Quinn replied while pulling the Diva out of the way of the fast moving crowd of people.

Sadness clouded Rachel's eyes and Quinn frowned, "Hey, what's wrong Berry?"

"I haven't really had any luck. I guess I'm not the star I thought I was," Rachel said softly as tears clouded her vision. Quinn had an irresistible urge to pull the girl close to her and didn't bother fighting it. She pulled Rachel to her side and rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but don't give up alright? Want to go get some coffee? My treat." Quinn said, and smiled when the girl nodded with a small smile.

"It will get better, and don't ever doubt your singing abilities. You. Are. A. Star. Remember back in Glee when we went to sectionals the first time? Who saved our asses? You did, and if I remember correctly, you had a standing ovation. So, don't give up Treasure Trail" Quinn said without malice and a gentle smile on her face.

Rachel hated to analyze the spark she felt warming her spirit at the ex-cheerleaders words, she just wanted to enjoy the feeling…of well…being able to feel again.

Yeah, so that's all I got for now. Thank you for reading! Remember that cookie? You'll get TWO if you review! XD


End file.
